Callie and Amanda, Girlz 4 Life
'Callie and Amanda, Girlz 4 Life '''is the ninth short for ''Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary When pop star, Amanda Starling comes to Canterlot City, she and Callie Jones became special friends, but Dr. Eggman has sinister plans in store for her Plot Amanda's big concert/Talking about the famous superstar The short begins with Amanda Starlihg hosting her big concert, she's always been about the famous superstar. Arriving at Canterlot City/Meeting Callie Jones for the first time Then, she arrived at Canterlot City, Amanda takes a quick look around to make sure it's safe. she wears a disguise to get away from the attention of the press and her fans, Just then, she meets Callie Jones for the very first time. Becoming new besties for life/Heading to the concert After the crazy fan chase, they became new besties for the start and for life. Then, they headed to the Star Carnival for the concert tonight Dr. Eggman's most evil plan yet/By capturing Amanda and Callie as hostages Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman begins his evil plan to capture Amanda and Callie to trap the rangers Alice detected Eggman's space pod coming to Canterlot City/Planning a strategy However, Alice was detecting Eggman's space pod coming to Canterlot City. So, Robbie and the rest of his friends begin planning a battle strategy in order to stop him evil plan. Robbie and his friends go undercover/Disguising themselves as bodyguards At the concert, Robbie and his friends begin to go undercover by disguising themselves as bodyguards. Amanda and Callie captured by Eggman/Robbie and his friends went after them Then, Amanda and Callie got themselves captured by Eggman. So, Robbie and his friends had to go after them. Angus stops Eggman from harming the girls/Fighting off the Egg Pawns After that, Angus Scattergood has to stop Eggman from harming the girls. Meanwhile, the Data Squad Rangers had to fight off the Egg Pawns. Twilight and the girls rescued Callie and Amanda/Eggman and his goons retreated Without hesitation, Twilight and the girls rescued Callie and Amanda just in time. As Robbie and the others were nearing their victory, Eggman and his goons retreated once again. Amanda and Callie's big concert begins/The best night of them all After the battle, Amanda and Callie begin their big concert together which makes it the best night of all. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Allies * Goku * Vegeta * Ratchet and Clank Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Drake *Zeke *Ivy *Crusher *Egg-Diva Civilians *Callie Jones *Danny Jones *Kelsey Morgan *Amanda Starling *Mrs. Montana *Dorian *Monty *Jessica Bucksworth *Daisy, Lily and Violet *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Angus Scattergood *Pinky *Mitch Gordon *Justin *Kathy *George *Jake *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Geronimo Stilton *Benjamin Stilton *Trap Stilton *Pandora Woz *Sandra Sinclair *Ronnie Johnson *Sherman Hermrick Songs *Anything Is Possible - Amanda Starling *Alone - Amanda Starling *Something About The Sunshine - Christopher Wilde and Anna Margaret *The Real Music In You - Amanda Starling and Callie Jones Trivia * Transcript *Callie and Amanda, Girlz 4 Life Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Short Films Category:TMNTHedgehog5